Death to Survive
by monogatari ai
Summary: The Forbidden. They were different from everyone else they had powers that no ordinary human had. Ten years ago, the government managed to massacre them all. But not all of them were dead...
1. The Vanquishing

Alright, this story had already been posted up before but then I took it down because in plain words...it sucked. Well, _I _thought it sucked. I eventually forgot completely about it untila reader asked about it so I decided to rewrite it completely. I hope it's better; well, the grammar and spelling mistakes is certainly much better. If anyone has read it before, then you'll notice that there are major chances in the plotline...mostly because I forgot what the original plot was...

That's it though...

* * *

Cold wind picked up around him, causing the hem of his long coat that seemed remarkably like a trench coat, to blow. He shivered from the frigid air around him, putting his arms around himself to try to keep warm, his teeth chattering and his lips starting to turn blue. No matter how much he tried, he just could not stay warm in this type of weather. He looked around the crowded street and stared almost jealousy at those people who wore so many layers of clothing that they must have been so warm – unlike him.

Hoping for at least a few moments for his body to defrost itself, he ventured into the ritzy hotel across the street, knowing that they must have the heater on. Sure enough, once he walked in, feeling started to come back to his limbs and he sighed gratefully, smiling at the warmth slowly coursing through his previously frozen body.

The hotel seemed to have some sort of big event going on and he went over to a large sign that had been placed in front of a set of double doors, where the event was to take place, he guessed. He was correct and on the sign, it read: Ten Year Anniversary of the Vanquishing – Banquet. He looked around at the fancily dressed people prancing around like it was a good day and he suddenly felt the urge to hit them, to scream at them. He gave them a look of disgust and left quickly.

It was not a happy day. Hell, it should not have been celebrated at all, especially in the form of a banquet or whatever they were holding in there! He raged to himself as he stormed down the streets, not caring if he knocked someone over. He had more important matters on his mind than to worry about some rich woman getting knocked flat on her ass. She was probably on her way to the hotel in the first place so she deserved it.

Ten years, he remembered. The sign in the hotel had said it was ten years ago. He could hardly believe that much time had passed since it happened. He could remember it all that clearly; it had started fourteen years ago; he was four then and he remembered sitting in front of the television with his siblings and parents one night when the news announcement came on. The government had found a man who displayed remarkable powers. Even then, he thought that it was really cool; he thought it was like those old comics, of X-men. It became more and more like the comics when more and more people were found to have these powers.

People were scared though; they were scared of these people with the strange powers that seemed inhuman simply because they could do things that no regular human could do. So they called for something to be done and in the process, the old government was completely eradicated for the one they had now. The new government extended to having top government officials from all over the world in one government; an oligarchy of sorts, but there was one person who got the final say for major decisions. They held a two day long meeting about the 'situation'. Then, they said it was for the 'good of the people', even as they massacred them all.

Suddenly, he felt his arm being yanked and practically growling, he turned around and he tried to calm himself, seeing the face of his best friend. Saihitei glanced at Ryuuen in concern, aware of what this day meant for the violet haired man. Well, the day meant a lot to him too, and none of it was good, but Ryuuen was much more affected by this day than he was.

He studied his friend, knowing something was amiss and he immediately pinpointed it when he saw the exhausted look in Ryuuen's eyes and he had to resist the urge to roll his own golden eyes, "Did you eat at _all_ today?" he questioned, pulling on Ryuuen's arm to get him moving.

Ryuuen shrugged, "I think I had a sandwich…"

Saihitei raised a disbelieving eyebrow and Ryuuen hastily finished his sentence, "Last night…"

"Right, you're coming with me" Saihitei said firmly, leaving no room for any arguments, "And then you're going home. Rokou's been worried sick about you"

"Rokou's always worrying" Ryuuen pointed out, "Ever since we were children; he worried about you, me and –"

"And Kourin" Saihitei finished quietly.

"Exactly" Ryuuen nodded. Their food came and Saihitei kept a sharp eye on Ryuuen, just to make sure he ate rather than put the food in his napkin or something like he used to do when they were children and forced to eat vegetables. Saihitei almost chuckled at the memory of what Ryuuen's mother had to say about that. He never knew anyone could yell so much…

"I'm done" Ryuuen said pointedly, causing Saihitei to look down at his plate and when he saw that it was indeed empty, he nodded, "Good"

"You treat me like I'm a little kid" Ryuuen scowled.

"Only on this day Ryuuen, only on this day" Saihitei said solemnly, "Since you have a habit of not looking after yourself on this day"

"Oh and you don't?" Ryuuen shot back as Saihitei paid the bill, "If I remember right, that time we were ten, Rokou found you in the park just sitting on the bench – where you had been all day"

"I was thinking!" Saihitei protested.

"Sure you were" they walked in silence for a few moments, nearing the residential area of town, "…that was the first time that you started to really think about your brother wasn't it?" he asked quietly, wondering exactly why he chose to ask that question _now_, eight years later. Saihitei looked startled but nodded. By now, they had reached Ryuuen's neighbourhood and Ryuuen fumbled around in his many pockets for the key. Five moments of amused looks from Saihitei passed before the violet haired man found it. Seeing his friend's expression, Ryuuen shot him a dark look, "Not a word"

"Of course not" Saihitei said innocently.

Once the two stepped into the large house, Ryuuen found himself with a worried elder brother poking at him.

"Rokou!" Ryuuen protested, inching away from Rokou's arm. The blue haired man shook his head in exasperation, "I don't know how you ever find him Saihitei; I know _I_ can never find him after he walks out of the house" he muttered darkly under his breath about brothers with disappearing abilities.

Saihitei smirked, "Don't you know Rokou? The only way to keep track of Ryuuen is to put a tracking device on him"

Ryuuen whirled around, sending Saihitei an accusing look, at which the long haired man simply laughed at. Rokou joined in not too long after and Ryuuen crossed his arms, sending the two of them a pouting look.

Rokou ruffled his younger brother's hair, "So how many people did you 'accidentally' hit in your anger today?"

"Quite a lot, since you were near where that banquet was to be held" Saihitei surmised.

"I didn't hit anyone!" Ryuuen shouted indignantly.

"Oh, so that woman I passed muttering about disrespectful hooligans was a figment of my imagination?"

"Well…" Ryuuen flushed, "Maybe one…"

The other two laughed at him and he looked down, slightly embarrassed. He always did have trouble controlling his strength.

"I hear there's a good horror movie on tonight" Rokou offered, changing the subject, "You staying over again Sai?"

Saihitei nodded, "Of course! Where else would I go today of all days?" he asked. Saihitei and Ryuuen ventured into the living room to find which channel was showing the movie while Rokou made popcorn. They had finally found the TV guide when the news broadcast came on, completely ruining their mood.

"_It's a day to celebrate" the rather ditzy looking anchorwoman stated, "It was ten years ago today that the Forbidden were wiped off the face of this earth and we're now allowed to live peacefully. Today, at the celebration banquet, Seth Ithel made his yearly announcement to the people, talking of our successful vanquishing of those poor excuses for humans"_

The scene shifted from the anchorwoman to a picture of a man standing in front of the podium. The man was young for a government official, much less their leader; he was most likely in his mid thirties and had a look about him that suggested that under his seemingly friendly smile, he was a cruel man. Well, Ryuuen already knew that; he was the one that ordered for the murder of tens of thousands, maybe millions of people after all. Nobody really knew, because those that _could_ find out found it beneath them to do anything for the Forbidden.

Saihitei glared at the television, anger burning intensely in his eyes as he tried to find the remote and tried to block out the promising to be despicable speech.

" – _ago, we have rid ourselves of those vile creatures known as Forbidden. We lived in a time of fear, when those who were found to be Forbidden endangered all of us, simply by existing, but they are gone now – and for that, today, we celebrate. We celebrate freedom, peace – "_

The TV went blank as Saihitei clicked it off and Ryuuen glared darkly at the place where Ithel had been, "You forgot to mention murder, you heartless scumbag"

Rokou watched from the doorway as the two best friends sat on the ground, glaring at the television, both of them bearing an expression more frightening than anything Rokou had ever seen. It was cold hatred and Rokou, for the first time in his life, felt almost sorry for Seth Ithel. Almost. After all, if not for the man, his family would not be like this: broken, and instead of mourning on this day, they would be out there being normal teenagers.

Ryuuen looked up from his glaring to see his best friend glaring at the television also and his brother with a lost expression on his face, "One day, we'll make him pay Sai" he promised, jolting Saihitei out of his trance like state.

"We will" Saihitei agreed.

* * *

Genrou poked Kouji in the ribs, bored and wanting to get out of this stupid ceremony that they had been forced to attend by their school. Unfortunately, unlike most schools, they did not get the day off and was instead, forced to listen to old geezers give lectures about how lucky they were and what not. He yawned for what was probably the thousandth time since he had entered the auditorium half an hour ago.

"What'd you poke me for?" Kouji asked, yawning, "I was having a nice dream"

"Well, it _could_ be, that I'm bored and fucking sick of listening to these stupid people talk" Genrou growled quietly.

"Then _sleep_" Kouji said pointedly.

"Well, if _someone_ hadn't given me sugar this morning, I could" Genrou responded, glaring at the blue haired teenager. Although it did not look like it from appearance, Genrou and Kouji were brothers, both by blood and legally – well, at least by their father's blood, which was exactly why they were the same age.

"I'm_ sorry_, but unfortunately, Hakurou is out of town and I don't trust Doukun's cooking skills" Kouji shuddered, "For a kid who's so smart, he's sure bad at cooking"

"Yeah…" Genrou's eyes widened with horror at the memory of the last time Doukun tried to cook for a project he had to do earlier on in the year, "But I'm still sick of this" he complained, "All these people talk about is the same damn thing. If I actually agreed with them, I probably wouldn't be so damn bored, but – "

He trailed off, settling for glaring at the stage. Kouji nodded in agreement, yawning again as the man up at the microphone continued to talk about 'for the good of the world' or whatever this one was saying. They all ended up saying the same thing in the end anyways.

"Why did we come to school anyways?" Kouji asked suddenly, jolting up, "It's not like Hakurou cares if we come today and he's not in town anyways"

"Well, I think we came to see if Dom and Faye were here, but then we got pushed along with the crowd in here"

Suddenly realizing that they could have left a long time ago, Kouji and Genrou exchanged sheepish looks before simply standing up and walking out the door behind them. Nobody really noticed, seeing as they had seated themselves in the last row, away from any teachers and the students did not dare tell on the two boys, who were quite scary when they were angry.

* * *

For once, it was peaceful in the house, Doukun noted as he looked up from his history book. He had a test tomorrow and it would simply not do for him to fail; he needed that mark to keep his average up. Unlike his brother, Genrou, he actually cared about his grades. Then again, Genrou somehow managed to get decent grades; how, Doukun could only fathom, although he suspected that it was due to having Kouji's help in class. Kouji could be unexpectedly smart at times and it was there, and in the eyes of course, that Doukun could see the family resemblance between himself and his eldest brother.

The phone rang, and Doukun muttered under his breath about people disturbing him constantly as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Err…Doukun?"

Genrou. Judging from his tone of voice, the middle brother of the Kou family had once again done something stupid.

"Yes, Genrou?" Doukun asked patiently.

"Is Hakurou home yet?"

"No Genrou, he's not due back until midnight"

"Oh…er…alright…"

"What's going on _now_?" he asked.

"Well…you see…Kouji and I…got arrested for public brawling?" Genrou asked in a small voice.

Doukun tried very hard not to lose his temper. He even counted to ten…five times. However, this was something that he found that he could not control his temper at.

"WHAT!"

He could imagine Genrou wincing on the other line, "Well, there were these fucking assholes in the street fucking talking about how it was a good fucking riddance for all the – you know – to be dead and we – "

Although Genrou could not see him, Doukun nodded, "I understand now; well, Hakurou's not home so he can't bail you out"

"Damn…" Genrou swore, "Well, can you find _someone_ to come get us? We'd bail ourselves out if there wasn't that stupid law that said someone else had to come and get us"

Doukun sighed, "Fine"

He really could not find it in him to get angry at them, especially not after that reason. The Forbidden was a touchy subject for all three brothers although Doukun was the only one who could always managed to keep his anger in check. Then again, he had been three years old at the time so his memories of what happened were fuzzy at best. However, he had no time to reminisce about the past at the moment; Doukun grabbed his jacket and quickly ran across the street. He rang the bell for number 21 and waited not so patiently, hopping from foot to foot.

He was greatly relieved when he saw a pair of familiar blue eyes when the door opened. Not that he had anything against Ayuru, but Ayuru could sometimes make him feel so nervous, especially if he was in his scary and protective mode.

"Hi Dominique" he greeted one of his brothers' best friends, "I need your help"

* * *

Genrou sat against the cold wall, glancing at the bars that held him captive in the Teirou Police Department. True, it was only a holding cell, but it was a cell nonetheless and the fact that he had only been allowed a phone call _four_ hours after being arrested pissed him off. It was not the fact, of course, that he had been forced to stay still, or the fact that the other guys who had gotten into a fight – who, he might add, had caused more damage to the public property than he or Kouji did. It was the fact that the only reason that they had been held in here that long was because he had gotten pissed off when those guys started saying how the dead Forbidden were 'good riddance'. It was because of the fact that he and Kouji were 'Forbidden sympathizing scum' that they were still in here.

He could only hope that Doukun had managed to find someone who could bail them out. As if sensing what he was thinking, the guard walked in, sneering at them, "Don't think you're getting out of here anytime soon"

"Shut yer trap" Genrou growled.

"I second that"

The guard's head whipped around so fast that Genrou began hoping that it would fall off. Unfortunately, it did not. The speaker was someone that Genrou knew very well and Genrou congratulated Doukun mentally for finding someone very competent to get them out. Even Kouji, in his rather concussion ridden state, could recognize that dark, wine red hair.

"Dominique!" Genrou called, grinning, grateful at seeing his friend.

"What are you doing back here!" The guard asked angrily, "You're not allowed back here missy!"

"I assure you, I am quite allowed, to retrieve those who I bail out" Dominique answered, biting back the smirk that threatened her calm exterior, something taught to her by her elder brother.

"Bail?" the guard's eyes widened, "You'd pay money to let this _scum_ out!"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you" Dominique snapped.

The guard's mind race. He had been so looking forward to give these two scum a good kick or two when the building emptied out; they deserved it, for standing up for those Forbidden.

"You – " he glared and rushed out to the front, intent on looking for any mistakes on those forms that were now required to be completed in order to bail someone out.

Dominique looked after him, "You know…I almost feel sorry for him" she commented, turning amused blue eyes to Genrou, "And how the hell do you always get into these messes?" she asked.

He shrugged, grinning sheepishly as she held up the cardkey that she had discretely taken off the guard when he had passed, "Why do you fell sorry for him?"

"Oh…I left Faye to sign the forms"

Genrou's eyes widened, "Are you insane?"

"Last time I checked…well, yes actually"

The door opened and Genrou dragged Kouji to his feet. Dominique rolled her eyes and helped support the blue haired man. They left the holding cell area and soon, reached the front of the building, where they were met with an amusing sight.

" – now, give me back that form…" the midnight blue haired girl said much too sweetly to be innocent of anything, especially since the guard from before was in a corner, shivering and muttering to himself, rocking himself back and forth as he did so. The guard shakily handed back the form and the girl wrote something on it before handing it to the receptionist who was shooting smug looks at the guard.

"Faye, all done?" Dominique asked.

"Yes" Faye said as she shot a scathing look at the guard, "Let's go. Doukun's waiting for these idiots…"

Once outside, she grinned at Genrou and Kouji, "That was fun…but Kouji, how the hell did you get a concussion – again?"

"I don't…remember" Kouji admitted. All he got from that was incredulous looks followed by a round of laughter from Genrou at his brother, who then informed him that some crazy woman in the crowd had started hitting Kouji over the head with her shopping bag. Kouji winced, wondering if maybe the woman had been shopping for bricks.

* * *

That's the first chapter. I promise it'll get more interesting later on...

Oh yeah, I don't think the capital of Kutou was ever mentioned in any of the character novels (unless it was mentioned in Nakago's and I forgot) so I'm making Teirou the name of the capital. Please review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Dr Juan Myo

Hello; thanks to those who reviewed!

**Reader's Response:**

**Caspercat22: **Thank you! Glad you liked it. Honestly, I was worried that it'd be a bit too sombre a mood for anyone to really like it, but I got reviews and about 30 hits to the page, so I'm happy.

**D.D.Z.:** I believe this is the third time I posted it. The first time it was under another name; Tsuyosa or something like that…and the original characters from those ones aren't going to be in this one; unless some reviewer who I said I'd put in decides to come back and hold me to my word. Then…well, thus far, I think you're the only reviewer/reader from the old ones that's actually reviewed this one, so yeah…anyways…if you were asking about the two twins; West and Akuma, they might make an entrance, but not as big as one as they would have in that one…and yes, I understood that sentence on the first try. I have a knack for stuff like that…(grin)

**Jaded Moon:** Wow, after reading your review, I felt so pleased with myself. (grins) thanks for the wonderful compliments and I hope I don't disappoint you with the other chapters coming up.

* * *

Kouji huffed as he crossed his arms, sitting back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, shooting disgruntled looks at the person who had dragged him in here in the first place. Hakurou raised an eyebrow and chuckled at Kouji's expression, "Oh, stop it; you know the doctor said to come back after a week so he could check your head" 

"Doesn't mean we had to listen" Kouji muttered darkly.

"Of course it does; I'm filling out my fatherly role here" Hakurou grinned jovially at him. Although he may joke about it though, Hakurou did consider the three boys as his own sons, and therefore often called them as such.

"You're the most unfatherly person on the planet" Kouji retorted, "You're the one who let Genrou drive when we were on the highway once – "

"He wanted to!"

"He was twelve!"

"Nothing wrong with a bit of early education" Hakurou said, dark eyes twinkling with mirth, remembering the sight of Genrou driving at breakneck speed down the highway.

"Then after you saw the look on Faye and Dominique's face, you let _them_ drive – "

"Why should they be deprived of an early education on safe driving?"

"Safe doesn't belong in the same sentence as them"

"True…" Hakurou winced. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted when the amused doctor cleared his throat, declaring his presence in the waiting room of the hospital (well, it was really a clinic, but it was so big that it could be considered a hospital) that Hakurou insisted that all his sons be treated at, "Mr. Kou?"

"Ah, finally; our turn!" Hakurou grinned, standing up swiftly and dragging Kouji into the examining area. The time spend in the examination room itself was much shorter than their time in the waiting room; almost immediately, the doctor saw that Kouji was indeed alright.

"However, I do wish you'd stop coming here this time every year with a concussion or a broken bone" the doctor said, amused. He was probably the only doctor who would treat Kouji or Genrou, after knowing why exactly they would end up with serious injuries the day of the celebrations.

"I'll try" Kouji said noncommittally, "See you next year Dr. Myo!" he yelled cheerfully.

* * *

Juan discarded his white doctor's lab coat in his office, exchanging it for his rather frayed jacket. He said a good night to the receptionist, whoplastered on asmileand waved tohim as he left. Judging from the number of people in the waiting room still, it would be a long night for those working the night shift. It was then that he was glad he worked the day. 

The clinic functioned quite like a hospital due to the fact that the Teirou Hospital had been closed down, by order of Seth Ithel while the Forbidden were around, to keep 'those scum' from getting treatment. Juan was utterly disgusted at the news when he had heard it; who knew how many people suffered, and probably died, because Ithel had wanted to lower the population of those he did not consider human.

The hospital had yet to open once more and even then, it would take years to get it up and running like it used to be; known to be an abandoned building, some of the homeless in Teirou had taken up residence in the building during and after the war ended.

Getting in his car, Juan drove home, deep in thought, mostly about the regular visitors he got on the day after the anniversary of the Vanquishing, which was March 11th, ten years ago to be exact; he remembered that first time he had seen Kouji and Genrou Kou in the clinic, along with Doukun Kou and their two friends; possibly their only friends as he had grown to realize over the years, especially with the treatment directed at them as long as they made their views known like that. Sympathizers were treated just as badly in this society as the Forbidden had been.

One of the other doctors had refused to care for them and Juan had been perplexed, for he had been new there, recently graduated from the Choko Medical School in Konan. He had been and was still young for a doctor, but that, he supposed, was one way that the war had helped him; doctors were in high demand during and after the war, mostly because of the number of doctors that had died in the war, either from being caught in crossfire as they tended to the injured or because they were, or protected, the Forbidden. Those who had an intention of becoming a doctor who were in the age range were sent off to have their schooling completely _very_ quickly and then sent off to medical school.

Juan had been one of them, and he had been appalled to see someone whose job was to help those who were injured, turn someone away. Of all his patients, the Kou family was the one he had always liked best, ever since the first time they had become his patients…

"_What do you mean he won't treat them!" Hakurou shouted, "He's a doctor! He has to help!"_

"_I'm sorry _sir_, but he refuses to help them" the nurse said, looking revolted at the two injured teenagers in the waiting area. _

_Juan who had been on his break for the night, paused, watching the scene. In the waiting room was one obviously enraged parent, two boys who looked quite beaten up – probably got in a fight with someone bigger and stronger, he reasoned, for they could not be older than thirteen. One of them sat on the plastic chair, his leg bent at the strangest and most horrifying angles; the other boy was unconscious and a girl with red hair was occasionally pressing a very bloodied cloth against his head, looking worried._

"_Why the hell not! Are you a hospital or not? Just _look_ at them - " Hakurou was furious, "One of them has a broken bone that's broken in so many places that it couldn't possibly be normal, and the other one had his head hit so hard that it's _bleeding_!" _

"_He refuses to" the nurse repeated, "And I doubt you'd find a doctor on this _planet _who would – "_

_He had heard enough. Stepping forward, he interrupted the nurse, sending her the same revolted glare she had been giving the two boys, "Excuse me. I'm a doctor; how can I be of assistance?" he asked, surveying the rather beaten up boys, wondering what had happened to them._

"_Dr. Myo, you shouldn't – " the nurse started._

"_Oh shut up you stupid fat bitch" the dark haired girl retorted. A boy who looked to be eight or nine, was latched onto her, his arms around her neck as she carried him piggyback style while he slept. _

_The nurse glared at her and Juan shot her a look to silence whatever comment she was about to spew from her mouth, "Follow me. My examination room is this way"_

"_Thank you" Hakurou said gratefully, "Thank you Dr… Myo, was it?"_

"_Yes" Juan nodded and led them into his examination room and started working on the two boys, wondering how it was possible for them to get such injuries. _

Every year they came to the clinic, into his care, for something or another and each year, the injuries steadily got less serious as they grew stronger and were able to severely hurt those that angered them in the first place. That memory had always stuck in Juan's mind, for more reasons than one.

While Juan could not do what those two managed to do every year, he did in a more silent way. He resolved that no matter who came, he would treat them. He would not let the prejudice and influence of Seth Ithel overtake him like it had taken over the others in the world.

Stepping out onto his drive way, Juan gazed up at the light snow that had started to fall and smiled as he entered his own home. His cat, Tama, pranced up to him, rubbing his head against Juan's leg. Juan smiled, petting the rather small cat, "Hey Tama"

Tama meowed and Juan picked him up, "Hungry are you?"

If the cat could nod, Juan could swear that Tama had. His cat always was smarter than he thought normal cats were, which made for an excellent companion.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house, Hakurou could not help a smirk when he heard laughter come from one of the boys' rooms; no doubt Dominique and Faye was over once more. The five friends (Doukun included in the mix despite his age) had known each other since the older teenagers were about seven or so, and none of them really needed an invitation to show up at the others' home. 

Kouji immediately kicked off his shoes and ran up to where the laughter was resonating from. Hakurou followed, amused, wondering what they were doing _this_ time, but after looking in on them and finding out that yes, the girls' brother and guardian was once again out of town and yes, they were staying for dinner, he went off to his office, where he started reviewing some reports, for lack of a better word, that he had received from his workers.

Now, hearing that sentence, one might have thought that Hakurou worked for a perfectly legal business, with perfectly legal sources of income. However, that assumption would have been proved wrong if one followed the dark haired man to work and surveyed the man in action. Nothing Hakurou did in accordance to work was legal. Thieves, assassins, smugglers; every one who was associated with anything that was suggested to be even remotely illegal worked for Hakurou in his little organization. Organized crime, after all, was and always would be better, when it was done in a group, with a single, clearheaded leader that was cunning enough to make sure nobody would be caught (unless it was circumstances beyond his control). However, for lack of a better word, they referred to themselves as simply, the Organization. It also helped, of course, that such a common word, would not give themselves away should there be a situation where they might have. (_AN: That was the closest job I could think of that would equal to being a bandit leader...)_

However, despite that rather curious and fun job that Hakurou had, to others such as, for example, the teachers that always requested a parent-teacher interview with him concerning Genrou or…well, actually, it was just Genrou, Hakurou was just a simple, president of a successful company that made motorized vehicles, such as cars, which somewhat explained Genrou's obsession with driving them.

After a few hours, he began to get tired of reading this and proceeded downstairs, where he was met with the sight of the five teenagers in the entertainment room, watching television, Genrou occasionally being hit on the head by the others for making stupid comments.

After dinner, which Hakurou was proud to say he made himself seeing as only a few years ago he had managed to burn everything that he had attempted to make for the boys (seeing as he did not trust a maid not to go through his things), Hakurou, despite his yawning state, joined the teenagers for a horror movie which he knew, just knew, would give Doukun nightmares tonight. Halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang, and grumbling because knowing despite what argument he made, Hakurou would have to answer the door anyways, he got up.

Standing there was a man that Hakurou recognized all too well, his blue eyes looking somewhat amused as he asked, "Are, perhaps, my demons, consorting with yours?"

Knowing how strange this one could be, Hakurou nodded, "Come in; they're watching a horror movie"

The man raised an elegant eyebrow as he followed Hakurou to the entertainment room, having been in this house enough times to know where everything was. As he entered, however, before he or Hakurou could even announce their presence, two blurs knocked into him, causing him to stagger slightly but somehow keep his balance.

"Aren't you a bit old to be doing this?" he asked, sounding slightly disgruntled.

"Ayuru!" Dominique said happily just as Faye added, "You're back!"

Hakurou snickered at the young man's predicament from the corner, sending a look to Genrou, Doukun and Kouji that basically said 'if you ever do that to me in any way, I will make sure your favourite things will be taken away for as long as it seems worthy of torture'. Genrou gulped at the prospect of losing his beloved car, Doukun at his books and Kouji at those scary and large needles that he had been forced to get once.

A few moments later, Ayuru was sipping a coffee in the living room, while being pelted by questions from both of his sisters, which they were in all ways but blood.

"So why are you back so early?" Faye asked.

"Disturbances in the government" Ayuru answered. Although he was young, he was the representation for Kutou in the government council, simply because he was the general of Kutou and since Kutou was a strictly military country, there was no other leader to represent Kutou so Ayuru was often travelling back and forth to do his job.

"Like what?" Hakurou asked cautiously.

"Well…" Ayuru said simply, "The Forbidden are alive and if things go Ithel's way, we're about to enter a second war"

* * *

To those who believe that Nakago is a heartless bastard, well, if I could I'd stick my tongue out at you, which I can't do on this page since ffnet will edit it out...(grumbles). Anyways...Nakago rocks. And I think he'd make an awesome older brother. And while he will seem like a complete bastard in future chapters, well, he still rocks. He's definitely way better than stupid Taka and Miaka. 


End file.
